


Falcon

by LooLooTaroo



Series: The REAL Hawkeye Initiative [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooLooTaroo/pseuds/LooLooTaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!!!! Here it is!! The long, long over due part two of my dirty, dirty Avenger's world....it took so stupidly long because of daggum school....but I'm very very happy to have got it finished this week because I wanted so, so soooo much to post somethings today! Todaaaaaaay, April 17th, marks my one year anniversary with Archive of Our Own!!!!  Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm putting up two stories today, (had a third but just couldn't finish the dern thing) and I really hope you enjoy them!! I am very much looking forward to my next break, but anyway! I've really loved this website and the community here, in fact A03 has my largest collection of works.<br/>Please enjoy this next chapter, and my anniversaryyyy!     </p><p> </p><p>              oh.....I apologize for formatting....I have fixed it three times, but every single time I hit post all indenting gets lost....ugh....sooo, it's not going to be perfect, I just hit space bar a lot angrily this time</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!!! Here it is!! The long, long over due part two of my dirty, dirty Avenger's world....it took so stupidly long because of daggum school....but I'm very very happy to have got it finished this week because I wanted so, so soooo much to post somethings today! Todaaaaaaay, April 17th, marks my one year anniversary with Archive of Our Own!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm putting up two stories today, (had a third but just couldn't finish the dern thing) and I really hope you enjoy them!! I am very much looking forward to my next break, but anyway! I've really loved this website and the community here, in fact A03 has my largest collection of works.  
> Please enjoy this next chapter, and my anniversaryyyy! 
> 
>  
> 
> oh.....I apologize for formatting....I have fixed it three times, but every single time I hit post all indenting gets lost....ugh....sooo, it's not going to be perfect, I just hit space bar a lot angrily this time

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Well, hello again. It’s been a while! I believe last time we left off with me falling asleep in a giant pair of arms. Not a bad place to be. Especially not since upon waking the Prince of Asgard kissed me until I couldn’t breathe and carried me, literally carried me, to his bath. We bathed together, -taking the opportunity to sneak in a soapy makeout-, then I was dressed and on my way. Good times….good times….

             But certainly not the _only_ good times. No….no Thor is magnificent, no denying, but it’s a large tower…full of beautiful people. Another particularly beautiful person is the young Sam Wilson, you all may know him as the Falcon. What? Another lover? On the same team? Yeaaaaaah….totally is. I think I’d mentioned before that Sam had been easy enough, but I don’t mean that in the “wrong way,” after all, as you all might remember, I don’t see promiscuity as so wrong anyway…but seriously Sam isn’t like me, and even by society’s standard, isn’t “easy.” In fact, I’d been his first gentlemen companion…took the poor boy’s “V card” but please tender reader, don’t feel  _too_ bad for him; I’m hella good at what I do.

                You see, what I mean by “easy” is that he’d been quite willing to be my lover. A handsome, older man, someone he looked up to, someone who  _wanted_  him….not something a seventeen year old with extraordinary powers and a job he could barely believe he landed could resist. Sam was a young man to lead the life he had, and he was being swept up in it, like a newly discovered actor with more money than sense.

               I remember that first night with him, very, very fondly….like, get hard at really bad times and have to casually wait for everyone else to file out of Steve’s boring meetings first fondly….reaaaaally gotta stop letting my mind wander. Especially if it’s going to wander to dark, hot skin sliding against me and a horny teenager sucking on my ear to wake me up for another round. Oh….there I go again…And the whole thing had started with a few poignant stares…and a conveniently sparse turnout one morning for breakfast.

          There we were, Sam, Thor, yours truly, and a half dead billionaire in the corner blearily stirring coffee into a designer coffee thermos that had probably cost more than my tv. I was eating a bowl of marshmallow cereal, (the Avenger ones, of course, they are the absolute best, fuck you you fucking little leprechaun bastard), Thor was sprawled casually back in his chair, staring up at the news playing on our huge kitchen flat screen, and Sam was across the table from me, eating some healthy shit or another.

          To be honest, and probably come across a little shitty, I almost missed my shot that morning because I was distracted by someone else. My subliminal attention was on the staggering blonde at my side, and the way he looked in modern American clothes. My _God_ could an utterly normal ensemble just change everything. It’s not like he isn’t cute enough in armor and his ridiculous cape but….mmmmm, dem jeans man….anyway! Thor is hot, we get the message Clint.

            So as I sat enjoying a bowl of sugar and an Asgardian who belongs in three quartered sleeve shirts, I felt a prickle. We all have it, that sense, that knowledge of others. A subliminal sense of things that can’t otherwise be explained, an intuition, but it is sharper among some people, like warriors. I looked up before my conscience mind even knew I was being stared at. I glanced, saw it was only Sam and was content. I smirked playfully around my mouthful of cereal and threw a wink, thinking I was about to see him hurriedly find his muesli fascinating….except that he didn’t. He smiled, shyly. It’s not the first time I’d looked at him…but it was the first time he’d looked back. Straight back. Met my gaze and held it with a matching one. I jostled a bit in my chair, fighting to keep my eyebrows from shooting up. He smiled again, this time his mouth going to the side in a wry face as he glanced away.

 _Oh my….what, uh, what have we here?_ I was chewing very slowly by that point, lips pressed firmly together trying to keep a blank face….but my surprise was turning into extreme interest, and it was getting difficult. Just when I was evaluating the field Tony turned, blowing over the steaming rim of his thermos and capping it, and left for his workshop. As his figure turned out of sight, Thor grunted discontentedly and rose, snatching his hammer, eyes glued to the tv and beginning to mutter to himself. As the beauty slung Mjӧlnir over his shoulder and turned to go, I presume, investigate whatever he’d seen that so displeased him, I realized it was just us. A man I’d been eyeing for no small amount of time was giving me bedroom eyes….and the universe itself had just cleared the room for me. It was going to be a great Wednesday.

            I swallowed, fixing a calm expression onto my face and nonchalantly leaning onto the table. He glanced at his lap shyly, but then brought a…less shy gaze back at me. Oh my….I kept the grin inside, the excited jolt, but my heart rate sped and I suddenly was very, very unconcerned about my breakfast. So he knew a thing or two about being coy? Flirt time was on baby, oh _hell_ to the _fuck_ yeah….

            “What’s up,” he said softly, “the limited edition Avenger’s cereal not doing it for you?”

            I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

           “I can’t deny a good cereal….” I very slowly slid my bowl away, “but I think I found something doing it for me a little more…”

           “I’m not even on the box,” he said, glancing over at my cereal with a pretend pout.

          “Yeah, me either,” I picked it up and wrinkled my nose, with a less pretend pout.

           “Marketing for you. Everyone wants Tony, the Hulk, or Cap.”

          “Hey, their loss. Lot of other gorgeous men on this team.” I winked and cocked my chin, and he looked down at his bowl, laughing a bit. He brought his gaze back up with a wry smile.

           “Not shy, are you?”

           “No time for that. I could be dead tomorrow.”

           “Jeez man,” he furrowed his brows.

            “It’s true, isn’t it? Any of us could. And I don’t mean fighting. Fuck I could get hit by a car tomorrow,” I said almost thoughtfully.

            “That’s….a pretty bleak way to live, man.”

           “Oh, I disagree, Sir.”

           “Living in fear of death?”

           “Living in certainty of life.” We stared at each other and then I continued to break the silence. “I’m not dreading the end, I just acknowledge it. Recognizing your mortality only makes you more aware you’re alive.”  
            “Sure, but you can’t _always_ live in the present. Spend all your money today, have nothing to eat tomorrow. Stay up all night, fall asleep at work. I mean, there’s a place where you have to draw the line between “living in the present” and being a jackoff. Gotta keep an eye on tomorrow.”

          “What’s the point of living in the future? Or, God help you, the past?  I want the now. Like I said, it could all end. I mean, you can only spend so much time in the gym, in the books, in whatever. Self-improvement is great, it is but at what point are you going to be…improved? How much time are you going to spend making yourself better before you sit back and appreciate yourself for how good you got?”

          He smirked.

          “Guess that’s not a problem for you….appreciating yourself.”

           “I prefer when others do it.”

           “I didn’t get where I am today without working, without thinking about the future,” he said, hazing over my comment.

           “Maybe….but you’re here now. You’re powerful, successful, an Avenger. You’ve arrived, right?”

           “Hard to say. I have to keep trying, right? Keep at it, figure out where I’m going.”

           "Then just keep walking.” I shrugged, leaning back against my chair. He was quiet a second so I pressed forward.

           “Look, I’m not saying I’m against working hard! You think I never practiced shooting? I’m just saying that sometimes it’s ok to work for happiness….not just success. You know, go for what you’re,” I paused, letting my eyes drop to his chest, then back up to his face, “really after…”

          He fidgeted a bit, and didn’t meet my eyes.

            “Life’s for living, that’s all I’m saying. Figure out what makes you really happy.”

             “Guess I need to think about that.” He smiled a bit, looking distant.

            “I don’t. I know what I want…who I want.” I stared at him, right into his eyes.

                        “Don’t you worry? About your life, about your choices? Don’t you wonder if it’s….right?”

             “If it feels good it’s right,” I said firmly, eyes holding him, never, for a second, breaking that contact.

           “So you don’t ask any questions, huh? Don’t worry about anything….just devil be damned and run after what you want.”

           “Well sure!” I shrugged, carelessly. “Fighting. Fucking. Shit, cooking. Whatever it is, if it’s important to you, that’s what you need to chase. For Steve, hey, it’s America.”

             Purpose,” he said slowly, thoughtfully.

             “Passion.” I said, not forcefully…but it was a correction. “Everyone has a passion for something. You have to. It’s the only way to live. To really  _live_.”

             We stared at one another from across the table, as I slowly reached for my cup.

             And yours…? Your…passion?”

             “Not America.” I brought my drink slowly to my lips, and took a very, very slow drink, never taking my eyes off Sam.

             I meant it, of course. Life without passion is horrible, it’s  _boring_. An endless daily grind, a rat-race…boring, just fucking…boring. And I hate being bored. That night, my dears, I had no intention of being.

 

               Our tower is a self-contained reality. We have everything. Food, entertainment, weapons, hell Tony probably has a secret Biodome somewhere growing crops or something. Our lives here are pretty well perfect, and, despite popular belief, we are not always “doing” something. In fact, when we aren’t fighting some crazy S.O.B for our lives, we’re often just laying around and dicking off. Like, say, the fine evening in question. It was around eight I think, and most of us had congregated in one of the large community rooms in the tower. Hulk and Thor were shouting at a video game, Sam was sitting in a nearby armchair reading, the Cap was focusing intently on some papers spread out over the table –probably secret military files or some crucially important crap that he will use to keep us other douche bags alive and safe- and Natasha typing on a tablet in her lap.

               I was sitting in the corner, in an absurdly comfortable armchair, huddled over a large white sketchpad that I was lazily dragging a pencil over. Anyone who gave it a glance would see a new bow design….and a few stick figures scattered about, but, well, I had to find something to keep me remotely engaged and gave me a pretense to hover in the room until it cleared out and I got another shot alone with Sam. I’d sat there a while watching him while I idly worked, waiting for him to go to the kitchen or something, because believe me, I wasn’t going anywhere until we finished our conversation from this morning. As fate would have it, I was about to get lucky. Literally.   

            I heard his book close, could see him stretching about a bit in the chair in my peripheral vision, but I kept my eyes down, kept my hand moving. I remained utterly calm and passive, sneaking a quick glance up to see him plopping his hands on his knees and going to rise.

            _Ok, show time_ ….I calmly added some shading to the corner of one of my doodles.

            “Well, I think I’ll head out,” he said aloud.

“Nay, friend!” Thor exclaimed, staring earnestly up at Sam. “You must stay and aid me, for I seek to overcome this monstrous foe.” He turned to glower at Hulk, who was looking very satisfied at the screen.

            “Won’t do ‘ya any good, Thor,” my big green buddy snorted.

            “Sorry guys, I’m calling it a night. At video games.”

            It took me a moment, time to register the tiny pause, and the careful but purposeful comment that had followed. I looked up from my paper to find Sam staring at me, right at me. A thrill shot through my chest as he hurriedly looked back at the others.

            “Well where do ‘ya have to go?” Hulk’s thick voice was further muffled by his food filled cheeks and the crumbs around his mouth.

            “Oh, nowhere. I just…thought I might hit the showers. Get some sleep.”

            His eyes darted to me, as if the silly fool needed to check. I was sitting up, staring at him spellbound. He quickly looked back to the others, spreading a disarming smile, but I could see the trickle of sweat that was starting on his back.

            “You strike a hard bargain….I’ll share the cookies.”

            “Ah ha!” Thor looked excitedly up at Sam, seemingly considering this to be the ultimate of bribes and clearly the enticement Sam needed to stay.

            He laughed and I remember how nice a sound I thought it was. Sam raised his hands up defensively.

            “Thanks guys, really,” he said warmly, “but uh, I think I’m good-”

            “Are you mad? These are the cookies of….oh, wait…” Thor glanced at the box in Hulk’s lap with pursed lips.

            _Yeah….figured that out big guy?_ I gave Thor a dour look he luckily didn’t notice.

            “Hey guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He raised his hand and they grudgingly bid him goodnight, then he turned and headed for the doors. He didn’t stop and look over his shoulder at me, but his hand hovered on the door frame, and he walked much slower than necessary. Oh shit…I fell back in my chair with a grin.

            “How unfortunate….Hawkeye!” Thor’s loud voice pulled me from my provocative reverie and I looked up to see his arm was hanging carelessly over the couch and a blinding smile. God…I was almost distracted by his exquisiteness…. “Will you join me then? Someone must be my player two, Hawkeye.”

            ….almost… “I’ll have to pass this time. Falcon reminded me, I’m long overdue for the showers myself.”

            “Mmmm,” Thor made an understanding grunt, nodding. “You are dirty as well?”

            “Oh, I am _extremely_ dirty.” I gathered my papers, keeping my face as neutral as I could.

            “Shame,” he said, his face falling the slightest bit. “I suppose it shall be you and I then, Hulk.” He rolled back to grab his controller as I made a hasty exit.

 

 

            I had a stomach full of butterflies as I stepped into the shower room, glancing down the tiled corridor at the many stalls. It was dim, (there were no lights on, that’s right….just the natural light of the setting sun coming in through mottled glass windows….that dirty…dirty…mmm mmmh….) but my eyes were adjusting quickly. The high ceilings and gleaming black floor tiles screamed, like the rest of the tower, of Tony’s wealth and outlandish taste…..but then I guess so did an entire room of showers and bathtubs just on principle. Each shower was generously sized; a large, tiled, fully stocked, walk in shower with walls and an open doorway. Five or six units to my right I could see steam rising out of an entrance way, and I began padding across the smooth, cold floor.

            As I approached Sam’s stall, I could see him through the steam and cascading water, scrubbing nervously at his skin. He kept his back to me, refusing to turn…but he knew. He knew who had just entered the bathroom….he knew who was on his way over. The hiss of the shower filled the room, echoing in the otherwise silence. I stopped, the sounds of my wet feet silencing. Sam stilled and I could see the muscles in his back tensing. He stood, frozen, waiting, but I said nothing. I just stopped at the entrance to his shower.

                Slowly, Sam’s arms lowered as he turned his chest towards me. His face was the last thing, creeping, so cautiously over his shoulder, eyes dragging up my naked body until they met mine. My eyes that were waiting patiently, staring. He swallowed hard, I noticed it in the three long strides that brought me across the wet, soapy floor to him. With a firm slap I backhanded the bottle of body wash from his hands as my own flew to his body. One settled behind his head, the other his neck, pulling him to me and forcing our lips together.

                He gasped against me, arms flying up to wrap around my neck and my back. Sam cried out against my mouth as my body pressed flush against his and I pushed him against the wet tiles.

                “Ah! Ah!” His cries echoed and came to me between mouthfuls of his skin.

                “Fuck…” I breathed against his hot, slippery neck. “Oh, fuck baby,  _uhn_!”

                “Cli-…” His hands went up to my neck then ran palms down over my chest.

                “God you’re gorgeous baby,” I whispered into his ear, my body undulating against his. “I’ve wanted you…. _wanted you_.”

                “Oooooh….” He turned his head, a long, low whine reverberating through the bathroom. His hips craned forward, bringing our cocks to slide against each other.

                “Nngh!” My eyes squeezed shut as my forearm went up against the tiles. The water was hot, tiny burning droplets bombarding me with the steam fogging up around me. I stayed like I was, grinding him against the wall –against the fucking _wall_ -, feeling tingles and sparks fly from every contact point. He groaned in my ear, then with a breathy gasped pushed me back enough to plant his lips over mine. I ground my hips forward, hungrily kissing back as our dicks rubbed up and down one another’s. My hands left the wall to prowl, relentlessly over him, mapping every inch of skin I could touch, could reach.

            “Jesus,” I breathed through a lightning fast break of our lips. “Jesus!” I immediately dove back, kissing him over and over again, thrilling at the tingle it brought. I couldn’t believe how right it felt, how _good_ he felt pressed up against me. I was melting, melting into the sweet chemistry. I’ve kissed…a _lot_ of people, and sometimes it feels good, and sometimes…it feels _really, **really** _ good. Like when the kissing stops being an ends to a means, a necessary step to get to the main attraction, if you know what I mean…and becomes the goal itself. Becomes something to be enjoyed for the sake of enjoyment…

            And that’s all we did, those blissful moments in the shower, kiss and touch, hungrily rubbing and exploring. Somewhere in between me jumping on him and his foot running up my calf, I heard the door, the main door at the front of the room. I head talking, voices echoing through the wild acoustics in the room. I could think of only one thing, and he was currently scratching up my back with his nails….I wanted to stay just like that, to bury myself in his beauty and tell whoever-the-living-fuck-it-was to _fuck **off**_ **….** but that’s not a call you get to make solo. I broke off Sam and spun around, arms mechanically going to my hair, and running up my side in washing motions. Sam turned his chest to another corner, dragging his hands shakily over his sides like he was trying to bathe. There was no hiding the raging boners should, god help us, the intruder be friendly and want to jump in, but if they just walked by we could pass as two dudes in the shower.

            Steps echoed through the room, and my peripheral vision caught site of a flash of black skin. I sighed a bit, it was T’Challa…he raised a hand tiredly in a greeting as he walked by muttering to himself, which I mechanically returned as he dragged his sweaty, exhausted body to another stall. He flipped the water on, and as I heard the pattering of its fall I relaxed, turning back to my companion. He remained with his back to me, determinedly looking forward. I reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder, then slowly, slowly sliding it down over his clavicle to slide it down over his chest. His eyes drifted shut, as my hand came to his other shoulder and I turned him around to me. 

            We were both short for air, our chests rising and falling heavily with our labored breathing. I stared at Sam, stared at the swelling lips and the water running down his body.

            “C’mon,” I whispered.

 

 

                We stumbled forward into the dark room, hands frantically roaming over one another, our breathing all gasps and moans. The door closed behind me with a forceful snap as Sam, still wet, pushed himself up against me. His hands went to the back of my head and pulled me in for a hungry, sloppy kiss.

            “Mmmm, mmm!” His moans vibrated against my lips and tingled, and I growled back, a low sound from my throat as my hand slid down his rippled back and jerked his towel away. Lips locked, I backed him up against my bed and the moment his calves touched the mattress he sank back. I broke free to sink to my knees, my hands trailing down his legs, which I slowly pushed apart. He inhaled sharply, fidgeting and staring down hungrily at me. That was when I took my first good, long stare…appreciating the view very much.

            “Uhhn…” I moaned softly, running finger tips to trail up his shaft, and letting my finger pad twirl quickly over the head. I hummed approvingly, then pulled myself away to look up at his face. He was watching me watch, undoubtedly nervous. I smiled and his shoulders relaxed a bit, returning a shy, embarrassed one. “Gorgeous.” I whispered, bringing my lips to his warm, hairy naval. “Gorgeous. Gorgeous….gorgeous….” As my hands cupped his hips, and I kissed my way down his stomach, I felt hands come to my back. He ran them up and down my spine, and I shivered a bit at his light touch, and the gentle scrape of his finger nails. I finished my slow, delicious descent, then, at last felt my cheek brush against his erection. Sam’s breathing above me sounded labored as I took a deep, long inhale, running my nose softly through the course, curly hair.

            “Uuuh…” I groaned softly, my palms running over his body to meet at the base of his cock and hold him while I dragged a long, lazy tongue up his shaft.

            “Ooooh,” His head fell back as he let out a lengthy moan. “Oh….” His hands went to my head, running fingers through my hair, and up and down my neck. My hand tightened over him as my tongue made its way back up, and then I slid back his foreskin to take his head completely into my mouth. I moaned softly as I began suckling at his tip and stroking him, savoring his rapturous sounds. After a moment I started squeezing and then lightening my grip, still softly sucking and kissing. Sam was beginning to double over, still holding my head in his lap. I felt his abs brush my hair and I smiled around my mouthful, then letting my eyes drift shut again as I went back to my new toy.

            I used my left hand to slide under his body and began carefully touching his balls.

            “Oh….”

            I glanced up to see Sam’s eyes closed, mouth hanging up and an almost pained look on his face.

            “Oh _fuck_ , Clint!”

            Weeeeell _that_ went straight to my dick…I shuddered and spread my knees a little wider on the floor, beginning to open my mouth and slide more and more of him inside of it with each bob down. As I relaxed my throat and took him in deep, Sam gave out a throaty gasp and fell back onto the mattress, and arm going to flop over his eyes as he turned into his (humongous and totally sexy…) bicep and groaned against his own skin. His shift changed his position and I had to rise up higher onto my knees to take in his cock, now curved up towards the bed. I had to crane my neck a bit, but the new position gave my hands glorious new freedoms over his dark, flawlessly trained body. We were speeding up as I began losing myself in Sam’s sweet deep groans and the hot cock in my mouth. One hand stayed busy, pumping his shaft, but the other was roaming free and trailing over the hairy warm skin it could reach.

            “Mmmm….” I hummed softly, both hands now going to his ankles, and dragging fingernails up his legs, over his knees, and to his thighs. “Mmm!” 

                “Clint,” he whimpered, hands finding my head. His hips were arching beneath me, grinding about as he searched for comfort, for release. He was so hard…I can still remember how he’d rubbed against my throat. I moaned around my mouthful and wrapped my hands both around his cock, squeezing him gently. His fingertips found my scalp, trailing gently through my hair and sending shivers down my spine. “Clint…” He whispered again, this time with a little more purpose. “Clint.” His tone got through to me, and I glanced up. He wasn’t just babbling, he was trying to say something to me. His hands, partially stroking me, partially tugging me, were burning hot as they trailed over me and guided me away from his crotch. I knelt up, arms going out onto the mattress as I stared up through the darkness.

          I was worried as I turned my attention to my companion; -did I hurt him? Was it too much? Had he changed his mind?- but his face wasn’t strained….it was hungry. He’d propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at me with earnest eyes….it was a beautiful sight, especially when he reached out and brushed a trembling but determined hand over my cheek.

          “Clint….”

        I smiled, leaning into his soft touch but keeping my eyes on his again. God, I could get lost in them.

         “Clint,” he was breathing hard, even if I couldn’t hear it I could see it, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. “Clint, I want you.”

         I was blank for just a moment, staring at him, but then he took my hands and brought them up to rest on his body settling them on the sharp points of his hipbones.

         “I want you,” he whispered, “I want to…to….please? Can…can we…?”

         A slow smile spread across my face and I was preeeeetty sure I’d never been harder in my life…Boy, I heard that message loud and clear! Yes _sir_!

        “Sam,” I growled, resting the side of my face on his amazing thighs. I took a mouthful, gnawing for a second, but putting no pressure into the bite. “Wait here,” I pulled away with a quick kiss and then rocked up to my feet. I leaned down to kiss his lips too, for good measure, then was in my bathroom and dragging out a very well used, very well stocked box from under my sink.

            I came back in to a gorgeous sight and paused in the doorway to see Sam sitting up on my bed nibbling on his lower lip. I padded across the messy floor and carelessly tossed the bottle onto the mattress, staring down at the beautiful man waiting for me on it. I sunk, one knee and then the other, onto the bed. Steadied, I slowly brought the condom to my mouth, clenching the corner of the wrapper and tearing it off with a strong jerk. Never looking away from Sam’s intoxicating face, I spat the paper from my mouth and dumped the tight roll of latex into my palm. His eyes were heavily lidded as he watched me, his gaze dropping while I slid the rubber over my erection. When I was covered he’d looked back up, in time to watch me sink down to all fours. I crawled forward until I was over his body and could look down into his handsome face.

        My lips twitched, a side smile tugging across my face and he smiled anxiously back.

          “Nervous?”

            He smiled again, shoulders twitching in a half shrug.

             “C’mere,” I said softly. I gently put my hands against his legs, guiding them up until they rested against my shoulders.

                “Oh god,” he laughed, flushing and embarrassed. “I….I must look…”

                “No, no!” I ran a hand gently over his adorable bottom. “Don’t, don’t be shy. It’s, it’s easier this way…if less dignified,” I added with a rueful, joking wince and sticking out my tongue.

                He laughed, more than necessary, probably mostly nerves. I smiled and ran a very slow, gentle finger over his entrance. He bit his lip and turned his head, looking anywhere but at me. I opened the small bottle from before and stuck my finger through the top and gave it a swirl. I brought it out slick and dripping with oil, bringing it to Sam’s bottom. I set my finger pad against the wrinkled skin, then tipped a little extra out over my hand. I felt him shudder at the cool oil as the excess dripped down to the mattress. I shifted closer and took a steadying handful of the leg still pressed against my chest, then pushed the tip of my finger into his body.

            Sam gasped in surprise. I stilled, but then slowly slid deeper, past my knuckle, before rubbing a second fingertip around the edge. I stayed a moment longer, gently rotating and making circles in his body before sliding my second finger in to join the first. Sam winced, but began relaxing as my two fingers began gently wiggling and stretching apart. I played with him a few minutes like that, edging back and forth and carefully preparing his body. He moaned softly, and I looked down to see him, eyes closed and nibbling his lip. He had a faintly uncomfortable look on his face, which I rather hate seeing. Frowning I leaned down, and ran my free hand up his chest to settle on his nipples. He sighed as I tugged them softly in time to my fingers movements.

            “Ok still?”

            He nodded, but said nothing.

            “Sam, I’m serious,” My hand stilled and I put my other gently over his naval. He opened his eyes and brought them to me. When he said nothing, I leaned forward, my fingers trailing tiny soft touches over his stomach. “Ok?”

            He smiled at me and nodded.

            “I’m fine. You’re not hurting me…It’s just…different.”

            “Yeah,” I smiled, and replaced my strokes with a kiss, right below his belly button.

            “Mmmm…” He twisted against the bed as I slipped my hand from inside him, reaching to pour a little more oil and rub it gently over his skin. I bit my lip, slowly dragging my oily fingerpad over his entrance and watching it twitch against me. Ok….green means go guys! I knelt up and crawled close, nudging my knees into his backside as I lined my member up with him. I leaned in, folding him more neatly in half as my shoulders pushed his knees down into his chest.

             “Wai-Wait please, I…I can’t, please….” His hands went up to my neck.

            I froze as I felt those hands starting to push gently.

            “Please….Don’t,”  
            “Sam? Sam what is-”

            “I….” he looked horribly uncomfortable, biting at his lower lip with such a distressed face. “Like this…I can’t. Maybe…maybe flat…I mean, can we…?”

            “Absolutely,” I gently shrugged my shoulder out from one of his legs, tenderly taking the other and guiding it back down to the mattress. I stopped to take a gentle nibble of his inner thigh then kissed down to his knee. His eyes drifted shut as he sunk back into the mattress, seeming more comfortable immediately. I gently slid up his body and reached for the bottle on the mattress. As I kissed him I pulled the topper and pour a handful of the slick oil into my palm, which I brought immediately to my cock and slathered over the rubber. He moaned against my mouth and I felt it twitch in my own palm.

            _Shit-fuck_ ….I was taken back by it, even then how unbelievably sexy he’d turned out to be. And he was mine, all mine to enjoy and savor. An amazing undiscovered treasure trove just for me….see the shit you celibate people miss? It wouldn’t be for long, sure, there’d be others, ( _lots_ of ‘em, my God this boy could bring anyone to their knees) but that night it was me in his arms, me he wanted, me who would debauch him and adore him.

            With a groan I leaned down and collapsed on him, kissing down his neck to his muscled shoulders. His erection dragged over my stomach, leaving a small, sticky smear of precum over my naval.

            “God Clint,” he moaned, shifting his knee out from under me so I could nestle down between his legs. He looked at me, right at me, and shifted against my dick. “Fuck me.” He whispered, leveling me with cloudy, heavy lidded eyes.             

            _Oh….fuck. You got it._                                           

                “Spread your legs for me,” I groaned into his ear, “Sam….spread…spread your legs….” The sound of his gasp, the rustle of sheets from his strong, muscled legs sliding wider…. _Chriiiiiiiist_ ……that man….that gorgeous, gorgeous man. I settled onto my elbow, my other hand going to the base of my cock.

                “Sam,” I nipped his ear and he shuddered. “I’m going in.” At some point my voice had dropped, and was hardly more than a whisper.

                He inhaled sharply, his hands tightening their grip on me. I shifted, lining my head up to his moist, twitching entrance. Through the latex I felt his heat, I felt the resistance of his tight flesh as I pulled my hand back, raising it instead to his neck. I guided him to me, and totally covered his lips with my own. He shuddered against me, as, locked deep in our kiss, I gave the first, tentative push against the supple, puckered flesh.

                “Ah…” He sighed eyebrows furrowed and eyes drifting shut. My second push was a full entrance, and as I glided inside that blessed, hot, tight place, I let out a long, loud groan. “Ah!!! Ah!” He tensed, his whole body turning rigid at the invasion. I sighed, stretching out over my beautiful lover.

                We stilled, our sweaty foreheads touching, deep, ragged breathing making us both tremble.

                “Are you ok?” I whispered.

                He took in a shaky breath and then nodded.

                “Baby?” I whispered again, running my nose down his neck. “Baby.”

                He shuddered, the tension in his muscles easing just the tiniest bit as he tried to relax against the bed. I shifted my position, trying to fit my legs more comfortably between his, but the motion caused me to move elsewhere too.

                “Clint…” he whimpered, running his hands up my sweaty back. “ _Clint_ ….”

                “Mmmmm,” I pulled from his intoxicating neck to his lips, leaning in for a long, messy kiss…accompanied by a gentle thrust.

                “Mmm!!!” He cried against my lips, “Mmmm!”

            My hips jerked again, and I felt my pulse start to race. Oh, it was on.

            “Gooooo---od!” I cried, pushing in again. He was so… _tight_. I drew back, and pushed in hard, shuddering in delight.

            “Oh….” He whimpered and drew my attention. His eyes were shut tightly, his nose wrinkled, and I felt how fierce his grip on me had become. I rocked forward onto my elbows, propping myself to my side and trying to lighten the pressure pushing into him.

            “’sit hurt?” I whispered, running my knuckles gently over his brow.

            He didn’t open his eyes, and with his eyebrows furrowed the way they were, his small nod made my heart twist. I nodded too, to myself I guess, who knows why we do things when we’re hilt deep, and brushed his face again.

            “I know….I know.” I began planting kisses along his sweaty, tense face, starting on his forehead and down to his eyes. “I know baby, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry….I’m sorry….” I punctuated my words with more gentle kisses and nuzzling, and slowly, slowly shifted my weight back to my knees. Carefully I drew back a little and began a slow, delicate glide, dragging myself to the head of my penis before beginning my careful, equally leisurely return. I watched Sam carefully, but by the third round I could feel him relaxing. His eyebrows softened, his body eased back into the bed, and he stopped holding his breath. I brushed his face again in relief, and this time he opened his eyes to smile at me, and catch my hand. He tenderly kissed my palm, then the soft skin between my fingers, then my knuckles, and finally my calloused fingertips. His lips carefully imprinted each finger, his gentle touch running over my wrist, and the huge welts on my knuckles from the bow.

            I watched him and his affectionate motions, watched him and felt everything just click into fucking place. I sighed and let my forehead fall forward to cuddle down into his neck. I rubbed on his skin, kissed down the side of it, moaning into that steady, wonderful pace. His arms came up over my back, and I felt a hand earnestly cup my neck. He gasped a tiny sigh of ecstasy into my ear as I pulled back, a long, slow, glorious slide leaving nothing but my head enveloped in his warmth…  

            _Oh…_ I sighed, reveling in the glorious, painstaking glide. It created a different sensation, one that was so slow, and _so_ _good_. A slow squeeze in which I could _feel_ the throbbing of our blood, could take time to relish the contractions that rippled through his body. Oh, it was so good, no, scratch that, _amazing_. What? You, Hawkeye? _You_ get off on boring old vanilla sex? Um…yeah? Do I love a hard fuck? Absolutely. Of fucking course. But at some point the social expectation of “hot sex” disintegrated to solely animalistic pounding, and it’s a damn shame. I suppose you can blame desensitization and pornography, but the world of instant gratification doesn’t churn out lovers, just selfish prats who haven’t learned to find satisfaction in giving it. 

            No, no, do yourself, and your partner, a favor. Don’t get convinced by Hollywood or any other source that it’s gotta hurt to feel good too…that’s fucking weird. Don’t worry about who’s “in charge,” what’s “skilled,” and the amazing amount of judgement we heap on ourselves and our companions…intimacy is just that, it’s raw and unique and utterly tender and vulnerable….every movie, magazine, and commercial are set to convince you that you aren’t good enough, young enough, rich enough, pretty enough…sheesh can we do anything right?

            “Mmmm….mmmmmm….” Sam’s head had fallen back into the pillows and I’d answered my question. This, I can do _this_ right. Fuck the lot of them, _this_ , this is what’s real. This is what makes everything worth it….

            “Clint,” he moaned….oh it should be a crime to say my name like he did that night. “ _Cliiiiint_!!”

            My hand went to his palm, weaving my fingers through his and clutching his hand.  He gripped back, hard, and I felt it at last, his body opening up to me. His legs fell wide, his broad shoulders fell back, and his resistance slid away. I went in that time to the hilt, and we both groaned. My hips were flush against his body, grinding and rolling my pelvis and rubbing his insides. His mouth fell open and a large tongue licked his lips.

            “Oh…” he breathed, “Oh, Clint, _there_ …right _there_!”

            “Oh?” I rasped, “is that where you like it?” I jerked, grinding down into him. “Is that the place?”

            “Clint-!”

            “That where you want it?” I whispered right in his ear, feeling him shudder beneath me as my feet found his ankles and began pushing them away, spreading his legs wider. “Then why don’t you let me in there?” My voice was gravel in his ear, a hand going to his cock. “Why don’t you let me in and I’ll give you want you want,” my hips jerked, a harder thrust that pushed him down into the mattress.

            “Oh god, oh my god…” His voice was rising, an arm going over my neck to seize me and ground his shaking. “Oh….god…. _please_!!”

            “Call me “God” again,” my teasing hiss sent shivers all down his spine and the arms around me tightened. Sam gasped and buried his face in my neck, whimpering soft, breathy sounds and pulling me closer. Now chest to chest we laid in glorious bliss, keeping those deep but steady motions that were rocking us together. Slowly, so exquisitely slowly, we writhed together and brought our bodies to the edge, reveling in pleasure.

“ _Oh…._ ” My head fell back, eyes drifting shut. Oh…. _fuck_ ….             

               “Ah!” Sam shouted as I pushed back in. His hands clamped down on my scapulae and his back arched.  

                “Aaauh….” I squeezed my eyes to keep them from going cross, shaking my head furiously. The sweat pooled in my hair dribbled down my temple and ran across my cheek. “Oh Sam…. _fuck…_ ”

                “Clint….oh! Oh Clint!”

                I smiled down at him, his face covered in sweat, distorted in his ecstasy. I leaned down, resting my weight on one forearm so I could dip my hand down and cradle his neck. A long, slow,  _burning_  kiss later, I pulled away and watched as an embarrassing string of spit broke between our lips.

                “Sam,” I breathed, eyes drifting shut, hips pumping. I rocked above him, riding the rhythm of our hips, of our heartbeats.

                “ _Clint!_ ” His eyes were closed, chin craned up at the ceiling, body arching into me. He looked so exquisitely beautiful, so perfect as he explored pleasure. I sighed and close my eyes again, reveling in the sensations, the feelings, our sounds…

                        “Oh….” His pitch was rising, his eyes squeezing tight. “Oh, oh…. _Oh my…. **God** …._”

            “Ah!” I took a fistful of the sheets and bit my lip, feeling that delicious burn from my toes to my crotch. Each thrust seemed even more amazing; deeper, hotter, tighter. I couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, I just kept fucking and clutching the groaning, writhing body beneath me. “Ah, aaaaah ah!!!! Ah! Ah!” His body was beginning to contract, to seize, and his _sounds_ , dear God the sounds echoing through that room.

            “Clint-fuck! Fuck!” Those were the last clear words I made out before his speech dissolved to a series of frantic, needy grunts and cries. As he tensed and his feet began twitching he took in a deep breath and I lunged forward. I covered his lips with mine and he jerked beneath me. “Mmmm!!! Mmmm!!” He shouted against my mouth, hands going to my cheeks as his body writhed under me. We were both slick with sweat, both wheezing like we were on the edge of suffocating. 

            “Mmmmm!!!” His entire body went tense, and then he started shaking. He jerked beneath me as I grabbed his cock, squeezing his shaft. I got maybe two full strokes in before his hips began thrusting into my tight grip and he came. He broke free of my lips, letting his long, orgasmic cry fill my room…and my already _completely_ rock hard dick. I pulled my hand back, covered and sticky, and with a shuddering groan Sam’s body sagged back into the bed.

“Clint…” he gasped, bringing a hazy, lustful gaze to me. If my face hadn’t already been so red and sweaty, he might have seen me flush.

            “Oh….”

            I closed my eyes, savoring these last few, blissful moments, when I felt several small, warm pressure points on my cheeks. I sighed and, never opening my eyes, leaned into his touch. Sam’s fingers ran over cheekbones, grazed through my hair, then softly trailed down my chin. I could feel my pulse pounding, could feel a numbing starting to edge into my mind. God it was going to be _huge_ …

            “Sam…” I whimpered, feeling my back begin to tremble in shudders.

            He hugged me close, panting in my ear. “Oh…”

            “Sam!!! Ah….Ahhh!” With a final gasp I gave in, plunging into the relief beckoning. “Oh… _OH!!!”_ I flung back my head, shouting out as my hips jerked and I felt the throbbing in my member. “Oh God, Goooood!”

It seemed to take forever; shattering waves of pleasure that rolled through me as I pushed roughly down into him, burying myself until I could feel my fucking balls on his skin. I shook as the waves pulsed through me, shuddering with each.

I was frozen as it faded, stuck hovering over Sam in mind numbing relief, but slowly reality came back to me and I drew myself from his body.

            “Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” I spat in one long wheeze, half rolling, half collapsing onto the bed. Flat on my back, sweat cooling, heart pounding, trembling in the wake of my pleasure I heard him.

            “Again….” He breathed.

            “H…huh?” I shook my head a bit, focusing in on him so I could turn my head towards him.

            “I want it again. Let’s go,” Sam turned to be looking at me, then his hand grabbed mine and squeezed.

            “Oh…alright,” I nodded and pursed my lips in satisfaction, “I’m cuh-ertainly game. Gimme a sec and I’ll be good to go again-”

            “Five minutes,” he said in between heavy breathes. “You got five minutes, Hawkeye.”

            “Oh, baby,” a grin split my face and flashed my teeth, “I’ll do it in four.”

          I pounced on that wild man and rolled him under me, groaning as fingernails latched into my back.    

 

           We made love all that night, and the next, and trust me….after  _that_  walk down memory lane we’ll be going tonight too.

 

 

 


End file.
